Notre arc-en-ciel en noir et blanc (avec plein de gris au milieu)
by The Deadly Nadder
Summary: Ils sont jeunes, ils sont filles ou garçons, ils aiment ou haïssent, ils sont heureux ou désespérés, en couple ou célibataires, timides ou extravertis, homos ou hétéros. Entre le noir et le blanc ils cherchent leur gris.
1. Harold

_**Ca fait quand même un bien fou de revenir sur ce site. Les études, ma vie, tout ça, j'ai plus trop le temps de publier régulièrement mais j'ai toujours autant besoin d'écrire.**_

_**Cette fic est commencée mais non terminée, je devais attendre de la finir pour commencer la publication mais... j'ai besoin de retours je crois. Les reviews me manquent un peu et j'ai besoin de revivre un peu ma petite vie parallèle sur ce site, ça m'aide des fois.**_

**_Crossover de plusieurs univers qu'il est bon de connaître sans qu'il soit nécessaire d'avoir vu tous les films. Apparaîtront des personnages de Dragons (How to train your dragon), La Reine des Neiges (Frozen) et Les Cinq Légendes (Rise of the Guardians)._**

**_Pour ceux qui me connaissent de _Ensemble_ ou de mes autres fics, sachez que celle-ci est différente. Premier modern AU, sujets traités assez différents de ce que j'ai pu faire, et des points de vue largement axés sur les sentiments des personnages. Je sais pas trop combien de chapitres il y aura, ça dépendra de la façon dont j'ai envie que ça se termine. Rating T mais j'ai aucune idée de l'impact psychologique possible de certains passages donc faites attention quand même. Un peu de langage grossier, une scène un peu chaude à venir dans les prochains chapitres mais si c'est trop je la mettrai en one-shot bonus, et de la torture psychologique et amoureuse dans tous les sens._**

**_Beaucoup de questionnements sur le genre, l'orientation sexuelle et l'identité à prévoir (oui toi, toi là, c'est totalement de ta faute et je sais que tu te reconnaîtra)._**

**_Bref, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira :)_**

* * *

**1\. Harold**

Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Elle avait promis, on se l'était promis, quoi qu'il arrive la vérité rien que la vérité.

Mais tout ça c'est des conneries. J'ai menti le premier et je crois qu'elle m'en veut, mais elle avait dit d'accord je comprends et que c'était pas grave.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de me rejeter comme ça. La vérité rien que la vérité, et quoi qu'il arrive rien ne pourra nous séparer parce que notre amitié est plus forte que tout et qu'à l'époque on avait tous les deux besoin de savoir à quoi – à qui – se raccrocher. Mais c'est moi qui brise le serment, je le sais et je m'en veux, je m'en veux terriblement. Je l'aime et j'aimerais pouvoir contrôler mes sentiments, mais je ne peux pas, et je pensais qu'elle comprenait.

Je suis perdu depuis tellement longtemps, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais su ce que je voulais, et puis d'un coup elle est devenue une certitude, alors je n'ai plus douté, j'ai foncé. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais c'est de sa faute, c'est elle qui ne m'accepte pas, moi j'ai fait que suivre ses conseils. Elle me disait toujours arrête de te cacher Harold, arrête d'attendre que les choses t'arrivent en te contentant de t'en réjouir ou de t'y résigner, participe un peu, c'est de ta vie dont il s'agit et tu ne pourras pas éternellement en rester un spectateur. Elle avait raison, mais maintenant elle a tort, c'est elle qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut au final, moi je suis enfin sûr de ce dont j'ai envie et j'étais prêt à l'assumer, à le lui montrer, si seulement elle n'avait pas fui.

Elle prétend avoir besoin de moi mais elle me repousse. Je lui en veux, je lui en veux terriblement parce qu'elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle comprenait, mais juste après elle a dit que de toute manière c'est foutu, c'est trop tard. C'est de ma faute, elle l'a sous-entendu, mais je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments. Elle n'a pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça, ma propre culpabilité est déjà trop lourde à porter.

Je claque la porte en entrant chez moi – chez nous – je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas là mais je suis quand même soulagé de constater son absence. Mon chat miaule quand je lui marche sur la queue mais je l'ignore et il me suit en gémissant, je m'écroule sur le canapé en mordant mes lèvres au sang pour ne pas pleurer de rage, je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux et je les sens, elles sont là, juste derrière mon oreille droite, je les adore et je les hais parce qu'elles la représentent. Je tire sur les élastiques et les arrachent, mais elles sont là depuis tellement longtemps, les cheveux sont collés et ne forment plus que deux grosses mèches qui s'accrochent à mon crâne comme je m'accroche à Astrid. Elles font partie de moi, mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux plus, elle m'a trahi et c'est insupportable.

Je sens encore ses doigts froids parcourir ma tête et mon visage, comptant mes taches de rousseur en riant, tressant mes cheveux bruns avec cette violente délicatesse dont elle a le secret, je sens son souffle contre ma joue quand elle rit parce que je râle alors que je la trouve adorable et elle le sait. Je sais qu'elle le sait, elle sait que je sais qu'elle le sait. Elle le savait et pourtant.

J'essaie de passer un doigt dans une des tresses, je tire, j'arrache, ça fait mal mais ça ne se défait pas, je me relève, je vois flou et mes joues sont humides, je trébuche sur mon chat et attrape la paire de ciseaux qui traîne sur la table, je ne l'utilise jamais mais pourtant elle était là, elle m'attendait.

Je me sens à peine mieux alors que les lames se rejoignent en un crissement léger et que ces maudites mèches se détachent enfin de mon crâne. Je balance les ciseaux au hasard et j'entends un miaulement mécontent, ils ont atterri sur le chat, qui s'enfuit en me jetant un regard noir. Je contemple mes cheveux sur le carrelage, je me sens étrangement bien, je viens de briser le serment définitivement et c'est pas normal que ça me fasse cet effet-là parce que maintenant elle et moi c'est terminé pour de bon, mais c'était plus possible de toute façon, elle me l'a dit elle-même, j'ai tout gâché.

Nous deux c'était pour la vie, la vérité, rien que la vérité, la confiance, la présence et le reste, mais elle m'a trahi et elle n'a plus le droit. Je l'aimais, je l'aimerai certainement encore longtemps, mais elle me rejette alors je préfère partir de mon plein gré. J'ai rompu le serment en premier, j'ai menti en premier, tout est de ma faute mais je l'assume, c'est moi qui m'en vais et c'est peut-être pas plus mal comme ça. Si je lui manque c'est tant mieux, sinon tant pis.

Je rassemble rapidement quelques affaires dans un grand sac de sport, je ne prends que l'essentiel parce que j'ai pas la tête à réfléchir et je vais forcément oublier des trucs, je m'arrangerai pour repasser plus tard et de toute façon je garde mes clés pour le moment, ne serait-ce que pour revenir voir Toothless, je l'emmènerais bien maintenant mais je ne sais pas si Nora acceptera un chat. Je ne sais même pas si elle acceptera de m'héberger en fait, elle habite avec son père adoptif et on se connaît pas depuis si longtemps que ça mais je sais qu'on se comprend et qu'elle ne me laissera pas tomber, elle est plus proche de moi que d'Astrid de toute manière.

Je claque rageusement la porte en sortant même si ça ne sert à rien et Toothless émet un miaulement plaintif, j'espère que sa queue va bien.

Je me sens un peu plus léger, ma tête penche presque à gauche alors que je marche, cours ou m'envole, je ne sais plus, tout va toujours trop vite autour de moi mais j'ai l'habitude et je crois même que je commence à aimer ça, ça me fait oublier. Mon sac me bat les hanches et mes clefs tintent dans la poche de ma veste, je ne pleure plus et je m'efforce d'oublier ma colère dans le gris des nuages au-dessus de la ville, un oiseau passe et je le regarde, j'aimerais tellement m'envoler moi aussi.

J'arrive chez Nora et je sonne un peu trop nerveusement, je sens déjà ma gorge se serrer mais je ne dois pas craquer, pas tout de suite, j'aurais l'air d'un con si elle n'est pas seule ou simplement pas là. Les secondes s'étirent en minutes et je réessaye, je jette des regards en coin à la caméra, j'ai envie que Nora me voit et qu'elle comprenne que c'est important mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air d'un con si c'est son père qui ouvre alors je n'ose pas la fixer. Mais une larme roule sur ma joue malgré moi et la porte se déverrouille dans un grésillement désagréable, je la pousse et mon cœur accélère alors que je monte les marches, elle m'attend sur le pas de la porte, elle sourit doucement mais je sais qu'elle a compris.

Je m'approche doucement et elle me serre maladroitement dans ses bras, ça me surprend un peu mais ça me fait plaisir, elle est légèrement plus grande que moi et même si ça m'a toujours fait un peu bizarre je crois que j'aime bien ça. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues et je voudrais pouvoir me dissimuler derrière ses cheveux, j'ai pas envie qu'elle me voit pleurer, elle ne m'a jamais vu pleurer et j'ai peur parce que je viens de réaliser qu'en fin de compte tout cette histoire signifie la fin de notre amitié à trois et qu'elle va subir les conséquences de nos conneries de serments brisés et de promesses trahies.

Elle me repousse finalement avec douceur et je détourne la tête même si ça ne sert à rien, elle me fait entrer et ferme la porte, elle n'a toujours rien dit et je sens qu'elle attend que je parle en premier mais je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas par où commencer, je ne suis pas sûr d'être allé vers la bonne personne mais c'est trop tard. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle m'emmène dans sa chambre, son salon ou sa cuisine, mais elle reste immobile près de la porte, ses cheveux courts sont plus noirs que jamais et plus les secondes passent plus je me dis qu'elle est bizarre, et puis je me souviens que je viens de débarquer chez elle à l'improviste et en pleurs. Je dois lui expliquer, parce qu'elle a la décence de ne pas me poser de questions stupides comme ça va ou tu pleurs ?, et parce que je suis venu pour ça et que je sais qu'elle va m'écouter.

« Nora, je… je suis désolé. Ça va vraiment pas, je veux pas te mêler à tout ça mais il faut que tu saches, avec Astrid… »

Je ravale un sanglot avec difficulté, elle me regarde mais ses yeux brillent d'une lueur étrange, il fait sombre et je vois flou.

« J'ai fait n'importe quoi, je suis désolé, j'y peux rien, c'est pas de ma faute, ni de la sienne, enfin pas vraiment, mais… C'est fini.

\- Harold… fait-elle d'un ton plaintif mais je ne la laisse pas finir, il faut que ça sorte, maintenant.

\- Je sais, ça a même pas commencé, mais… Je lui ai dit la vérité, et elle m'a repoussé, ça a tout gâché mais je pouvais plus ne rien dire, je…

\- Harold, il faut que…

\- Je l'aime ! je hurle en me faisant moi-même sursauter. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, je traîne ça depuis des mois et je pensais… je pensais que…

\- Je sais.

\- ELLE AVAIT PAS LE DROIT ! je continue. ELLE AVAIT PROMIS ! ELLE POUVAIT PAS ME LAISSER TOMBER COMME ÇA, ELLE…

\- JE SAIS, HAROLD ! Je sais. »

Et c'est seulement maintenant que je prends réellement conscience de ce qu'elle dit. Mon cerveau arrête brutalement de fonctionner, et je la fixe, bouche bée, j'essaie de faire des liens entre les événements mais je n'y arrive pas, je refuse, je ne veux pas savoir. Elle semble hésiter à poursuivre, à m'expliquer, mais je crois qu'elle a compris que j'avais compris, je voudrais qu'elle m'explique mais je ne veux pas entendre, elle ouvre la bouche, elle s'apprête à parler mais soudain elle lève légèrement les yeux, elle regarde quelque chose, _quelqu'un_ derrière moi. L'atmosphère se tend brusquement, je respire plus fort, je sens sa présence, j'entends ses pas sur la moquette quand elle s'approche et je ne sais pas si je dois me retourner.

« Harold… »

J'en peux plus d'entendre mon nom, tout le temps, je craque et je me retourne, je la vois à peine à travers mes larmes mais je sais que c'est elle, je vois ses cheveux blonds et je devine ses yeux bleus qui me transpercent, elle est là, ici même. Et elle y était avant moi.

« Harold, il faut qu'on te parle… »

J'adore sa voix et je hurle, ça la surprend et elle écarquille les yeux, je ne me contrôle plus, je m'entends lui crier de se taire, elle s'approche, elle essaie de me calmer mais je suis incontrôlable, inconsolable.

« On a quelque chose d'important à te dire, Nora et moi… Enfin, surtout moi. »

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour être aussi calme, elle échange un regard avec Nora, je me retourne et la vois qui hoche la tête, puis je regarde à nouveau Astrid qui me regarde dans les yeux, j'ai arrêté de hurler mais je me déchire de l'intérieur parce que je comprends. Les événements se mettent bout à bout dans mon esprit, tout est trop logique, trop limpide pour être faux, elles se sont foutues de moi.

« J'ai pas réussi à te le dire hier, mais j'aurais dû, je suis vraiment désolée, continue Astrid et je ne l'interromps pas parce que je suis sous le choc. Je ne t'ai pas uniquement rejeté parce que je ne t'aimais pas d'amour, mais parce que… »

Elle déglutit et je suis presque déstabilisé par son attitude, elle est tellement sûre d'elle d'habitude, là elle a l'air complètement perdu, elle lutte pour me regarder en face et me déballer ce qu'elle a à me dire.

« Je n'aime pas les hommes. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais je suis l… »

La fin de sa phrase est étouffée dans le sanglot qu'elle ravale. Mais j'ai compris. Depuis que Nora a levé les yeux vers elle, j'ai compris. Elle ne m'aime pas _uniquement parce que je suis un garçon_. Je trouve ça tellement absurde que j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, mais elle est au bord des larmes et je ne peux pas faire ça. _Putain, Astrid, tu comprends rien, je t'aime tellement que je pourrais en devenir une fille si c'est ce que tu veux, alors ton excuse ne vaut rien, t'es lesbienne, d'accord, ça m'est égal, mais s'il te plaît trouve un autre moyen de te justifier parce que là c'en est humiliant pour moi. Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est tout. Et ça m'étonnerait que ça change si je me fais castrer, alors ne me sers pas cette excuse. Dis-moi la vérité. DIS-MOI LA VERITE._

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'ai hurlé la dernière phrase à haute voix. Nora accourt et prend Astrid dans ses bras, elle est en pleurs, je m'en veux mais je lui en veux encore plus alors je répète :

« Dis-moi la vérité.

\- Mais c'est la vérité, imbécile ! me crie Nora. Et si tu ne l'acceptes pas, tu dégages ! »

C'est la phrase de trop. Je leur jette un regard dégoûté, attrape mon sac, et sors en claquant la porte. Et je cours. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je cours. Je m'en vais. Loin.

Elles n'avaient pas le droit. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de me faire ça. Nora qui ose me dire que je ne l'accepte pas alors que c'est précisément elle qui ne m'a pas accepté, et qu'elles se sont foutues de moi, toutes les deux, tout ce temps. Elles n'ont qu'à se consoler, s'embrasser, se câliner et se faire l'amour, moi je n'ai besoin de personne et d'ailleurs je m'en vais.

J'y croyais pourtant, à notre amitié, à notre trio, il était un peu déséquilibré mais j'y croyais, on s'était trouvés et j'ai cru au destin, j'ai cru que tout allait enfin s'arranger. Mais il a fallu que je tombe amoureux. Il a fallu qu'elles tombent amoureuses. Je le savais pourtant, j'aurais dû le savoir, trois c'est pas un bon chiffre et quand quelqu'un doit être laissé sur le côté c'est toujours moi, je dois avoir ça dans le sang, mais je m'y étais plus ou moins habitué et surtout ça n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Je n'arrive même pas à être heureux pour elles alors que je le devrais, peut-être, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, tout ça ça fait mal, je veux même pas savoir depuis combien de temps dure leur petit manège, c'est horrible et c'est à moi que ça arrive. Et depuis le début je culpabilise, elles me font culpabiliser, elles en avaient conscience et elles ont continué. Elles me connaissaient, elles savaient, elles savaient que je supporterais pas un truc pareil, Astrid surtout, Nora est arrivée après et bizarrement ou pas c'est pas à elle que j'en veux le plus alors qu'au fond c'est depuis qu'elle est là que ça ne va plus. Mais Astrid savait, Astrid a toujours su et Astrid m'a trahi, c'est pas moi qui ait brisé le serment, c'est elle, elle m'a forcé à le faire parce que ça l'arrangerait, comme ça c'est de ma faute, c'est tellement plus facile. C'est moi qui suis parti, c'est moi qui suis tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne, c'est moi qui ai foutu la merde. Elles, elles se sont seulement rencontrées. Elles se sont simplement aimées.

Mais elles n'avaient pas le droit. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de me faire ça.

* * *

_**Voilà. C'est pas joyeux joyeux pour l'instant, je sais. N'hésitez surtout pas à me poser des questions si certains trucs ne sont pas clairs, certains aspects de cette histoire dérivent de ma propre vie donc c'est pas impossible que je me sois emballée et que ce que j'ai écrit ne soit pas des plus compréhensible. Donc laissez une petite review, et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :))**_

_**(et pour les allergiques aux OC sachez que Nora n'est pas vraiment un OC. Je n'aime pas trop donner ce genre d'indice alors je n'en dirai pas plus mais elle ne sort pas de nulle part.)**_


	2. Astrid

**_Donc en effet, la publication ne sera pas rapide pour cette fic. Je m'en excuse. En contre-partie je ferai un résumé du chapitre précédent avant chaque nouveau chapitre._**

**_Un énorme merci à vous tous pour vos reviews. Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise. Quelques déceptions pour ceux qui attendaient du Hiccstrid, eh bien je suis désolée mais je crois que j'ai suffisamment écrit sur ces deux-là, j'ai envie de passer à autre chose._**

**_Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, sauf aux reviewers anonymes que je remercie donc ici : kim boucher, Eloah (review qui m'a particulièrement touchée, merci à toi et j'espère que tu supporteras ma demie-OC ^^) et un Guest sans nom._**

**_Je ne parle pas plus, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce deuxième chapitre. Je vous aime._**

* * *

**_Dans le chapitre précédent:_**

_Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Elle avait promis, on se l'était promis, quoi qu'il arrive la vérité rien que la vérité._

_Je suis perdu depuis tellement longtemps, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais su ce que je voulais, et puis d'un coup elle est devenue une certitude, alors je n'ai plus douté, j'ai foncé. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais c'est de sa faute, c'est elle qui ne m'accepte pas, moi j'ai fait que suivre ses conseils._

_J'essaie de passer un doigt dans une des tresses, je tire, j'arrache, ça fait mal mais ça ne se défait pas. Je me sens à peine mieux alors que les lames se rejoignent en un crissement léger et que ces maudites mèches se détachent enfin de mon crâne._

_Je rassemble rapidement quelques affaires dans un grand sac de sport, je ne prends que l'essentiel parce que j'ai pas la tête à réfléchir et je vais forcément oublier des trucs, je m'arrangerai pour repasser plus tard._

_J'arrive chez Nora et je sonne un peu trop nerveusement._

_"- ELLE AVAIT PAS LE DROIT ! je continue. ELLE AVAIT PROMIS ! ELLE POUVAIT PAS ME LAISSER TOMBER COMME ÇA, ELLE…_

_\- JE SAIS, HAROLD ! Je sais." répond Nora._

_"J'ai pas réussi à te le dire hier, mais j'aurais dû, je suis vraiment désolée, continue Astrid et je ne l'interromps pas parce que je suis sous le choc. Je ne t'ai pas uniquement rejeté parce que je ne t'aimais pas d'amour, mais parce que je n'aime pas les hommes. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais je suis l…"_

_"Dis-moi la vérité._

_\- Mais c'est la vérité, imbécile ! me crie Nora. Et si tu ne l'acceptes pas, tu dégages !"_

_C'est la phrase de trop. Je leur jette un regard dégoûté, attrape mon sac, et sors en claquant la porte. _

_C'est moi qui suis parti, c'est moi qui suis tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne, c'est moi qui ai foutu la merde. Elles, elles se sont seulement rencontrées. Elles se sont simplement aimées._

_Mais elles n'avaient pas le droit. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de me faire ça._

* * *

**2\. Astrid**

Je pense à elle. Comme tout le temps. Comme chaque fois. Tout ça c'est de sa faute, indirectement, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir mais au fond je sais bien que c'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux, c'est elle qui m'a fait comprendre et même si c'est une bonne chose ça a bien foutu la merde. Je sais enfin qui je suis, je peux enfin arrêter de faire semblant, mais je ne peux pas être heureuse. C'est encore trop frais, encore trop compliqué.

Je l'ai perdu. J'ai perdu Harold et ça je ne peux pas l'oublier. Je n'ai pas voulu tout ça. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais vraiment, il était mon contraire et on se complétait, la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite eu envie de le sortir de son trou, il m'a regardée avec de grands yeux, il voulait protester et m'envoyer balader mais il n'a pas osé. J'ai vu la petite muraille qu'il s'était efforcé de se construire s'effondrer en un rien de temps quand je suis arrivée, il était trop renfermé et moi je ne l'étais pas assez, on avait tous les deux quelque chose à cacher mais on le faisait chacun à notre façon. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis allée vers lui. Je l'aimais, je l'aime encore, mais pas de la bonne façon. Et ça, j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre.

C'est elle qui a tout changé. Heureusement d'une part, malheureusement de l'autre, même si au final je sais que ça devait finir par arriver et que je me sens mieux comme ça, ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi violent.

Je n'aurais pas dû me tromper comme ça. Les gens qui passent leur temps à dire que c'est compliqué m'ont toujours plus ou moins agacée mais maintenant je comprends, je comprends tellement, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué, l'amour c'est pas si évident et une relation ça ne se range pas dans une case. J'ai voulu mettre Harold dans une case, et aujourd'hui je l'ai perdu. Je l'ai poussé, encouragé, soutenu, je pensais l'aider et en même temps ça m'aidait moi, je me sentais utile, je m'attachais à lui et il s'attachait à moi, c'était tellement évident, il me souriait différemment chaque jour et j'aimais ces sourires, ils me faisaient me sentir importante, et aimée. Je voulais qu'il m'aime, encore plus, j'avais besoin de sentir que je manquais à quelqu'un, besoin de savoir qu'on pensait à moi, envie de croire que j'étais indispensable et j'ai fini par le devenir, sauf qu'au fond ça n'était pas ce que je voulais vraiment mais ça je l'ai su trop tard.

Je m'en veux, les choses n'auraient jamais dû se passer comme ça, il vient de partir et il est complètement détruit, le mur qu'on a construit ensemble s'est effondré en emportant le sol avec lui et Harold est en chute libre, je sais que c'est à cause de moi mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, même si ça risque d'empirer les choses je dois lui parler, lui expliquer, je veux qu'il comprenne.

« Ça va aller ? demande Nora.

\- J'en sais rien, je réponds honnêtement.

\- Hé, je suis là. Je suis contente que tu m'en aies parlé. Et t'en fais pas pour Harold, il va s'en remettre. »

Je ne réponds pas. Elle ne comprend pas, pas de la façon dont j'aimerais qu'elle comprenne. Mais je me sens tellement mal et elle est là, alors je la serre dans mes bras et elle me caresse les cheveux. Je me sens mieux. Un peu.

« En tout cas, le fait que tu aimes les filles ne changera rien entre nous, je te le promets. »

Je ne réponds toujours pas. Je sais qu'elle croit bien faire mais je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin là maintenant, ça me soulage de savoir qu'elle m'accepte mais elle en fait trop, elle a violemment envoyé balader Harold et maintenant elle me rassure mais elle se trompe de problème.

« Merci, je parviens quand même à articuler en me décollant lentement d'elle. Nora, je dois le rattraper. Je… je repasse plus tard, ou je t'appelle.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci de m'avoir écoutée. »

Je vois bien qu'elle se retient, de me dire quelque chose ou de m'empêcher de partir, je ne sais pas, peut-être les deux mais je détourne le regard et attrape ma veste, il faut que je rejoigne Harold et je ne veux pas qu'elle me retienne. Je sors et referme la porte, le froid me mord et je m'éloigne, vers chez moi, chez nous, je ne sais pas si Harold va vouloir y retourner après ça, j'ai vu qu'il trimballait un sac et je sais qu'il a déjà décidé de partir mais je me dis qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer il a très bien pu y retourner quand même. De toute façon je n'arrive pas à réfléchir à un autre endroit où il pourrait se réfugier, je marche, de plus en plus vite, si je cours j'arriverai peut-être à le rattraper même s'il ne fait que passer à la maison avant de repartir, il faut que je le rattrape. Je tiens trop à lui, je viens de le détruire et je sais qu'il se sent trahi, c'est d'ailleurs un peu le cas mais je sais qu'il peut comprendre.

Je voulais tomber amoureuse, de lui, tout était si simple entre nous que ça ne pouvait être que ça, de l'amour, et oui c'en était mais il existe tellement d'amours différents et j'ai voulu mettre celui-là dans une boîte. Et quand enfin j'ai réussi, c'est moi qui en suis sortie.

A cause d'elle. Tout s'est passé très vite, le sol s'est effondré sous mes pas assurés, trop assurés, et je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle, pour de vrai, et mes sentiments se sont équilibrés, soudainement je savais où j'en étais et j'ai réalisé que je ne l'avais jamais réellement su auparavant. Tout ça n'est qu'une vaste erreur, Harold est à moi et je suis à elle, c'est stupide et c'est ma faute, elle me dit toujours Astrid tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, tu dois te servir de ta force sur toi-même et pas sur les autres, elle a cruellement raison et je la déteste pour ça.

J'arrive chez nous, la porte n'est pas fermée à clé alors je sens s'éveiller en moi un mince espoir qui me dit qu'Harold est là, je l'appelle, je hurle, il ne répond pas, l'appartement n'est pas grand alors j'ai vite fait le tour des pièces et je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part. Il est parti, il n'est pas revenu, je ne sais pas où il est et j'ai peur. Je fais le tour du canapé, regarde par la fenêtre, réfléchis, baisse la tête et fronce les sourcils ; juste à côté de la table, le carrelage est parsemé de taches sombres, je me rapproche, je m'agenouille et j'éclate en sanglots. Ce sont ses cheveux, ses mèches de cheveux brunes que j'avais un jour tressées et qu'il n'avait jamais défaites, ces mèches qui me confirmaient qu'il pensait à moi tout le temps. J'aimais ça. Et je sais très bien ce que ça signifie si maintenant elles sont éparpillées sur le carrelage.

Il ne veut plus de moi, il ne veut définitivement plus de moi et c'est de ma faute, ça fait putain de mal mais je ne peux rien faire, ou peut-être si mais je n'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas où il est. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi perdue, aussi impuissante, j'ai travaillé des années pour parvenir à garder le contrôle dans toutes les situations et depuis quelques semaines j'ai l'impression qu'au final tout ça n'a servi à rien, je suis faible et j'ai simplement appris à le cacher.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'hésite à retourner chez Nora mais je l'ai déjà suffisamment embarquée dans mes problèmes, elle a été prise au milieu de tout et même si je lui suis reconnaissante d'avoir pris ma défense je suis mal à l'aise, elle n'avait pas à le faire, pas aussi violemment. Elle m'a accueillie à bras ouverts, elle m'a écoutée et elle m'a comprise, vraiment, elle a su mettre des mots sur mes propres sentiments et c'était rassurant même si elle en est presque devenue flippante, à un moment, à mettre autant d'énergie à me convaincre qu'aimer une fille c'était normal et qu'elle comprenait. Mais elle a envoyé balader Harold. J'aurais peut-être fait pareil sur le moment, mais elle l'a viré de chez elle avec une telle agressivité, alors qu'il était venu en quête de soutien, et de toute façon je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'accepte pas que j'aime les filles. Il n'accepte pas que je ne l'aime pas autant que lui m'aime, c'est tout, je suis certaine que ça n'a rien à voir avec le reste. J'aimerais en être sûre et pourtant sa réaction me fait bel et bien douter, peut-être que Nora a eu raison de l'envoyer promener mais maintenant je ne sais pas où il est et je sais qu'il va mal, très mal. Nora ne m'aidera certainement pas à le retrouver, elle me raisonnera sans doute, mais je ne veux pas de ça maintenant. Je crois que je lui en veux un peu trop mais là tout de suite j'ai besoin d'un coupable et elle est la seule que je culpabilise le moins d'accuser, alors je lui fais intérieurement des excuses et attrape mon téléphone.

« Astrid ?

\- Elsa, je réponds doucement parce que j'aimerais qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle lise dans mes pensées et m'évite de devoir mettre des mots sur tout ça.

\- Oulà, t'as une petite voix toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Eh non, malheureusement on ne peut pas toujours être dans la tête l'une de l'autre, c'est beaucoup plus facile quand on est en face je suppose mais maintenant tout de suite j'aurais vraiment besoin de ses talents de télépathe.

« Harold est parti, je parviens à articuler et les larmes me montent aux yeux, j'étouffe un sanglot, je ne veux pas qu'elle m'entende pleurer.

\- Tu lui as dit c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je réponds après un long silence durant lequel elle attend patiemment que je trouve mes mots.

\- Tu es chez toi là ? demande-t-elle en semblant presque ignorer ma réponse.

\- Oui.

\- OK. Ne bouge pas. »

Je l'entends qui remue à l'autre bout du fil mais elle ne raccroche pas, je l'écoute s'agiter sans rien dire.

« Astrid ? lance-t-elle après un moment.

\- Oui ?

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Puis elle raccroche. Je pose mon bras sur ma cuisse et laisse glisser mon téléphone au sol, je suis toujours à genoux sur le carrelage froid, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard des cheveux d'Harold, je le vois en train de se les couper furieusement et ça me rend malade, malade de savoir que quelqu'un puisse me détester autant, quelqu'un comme lui. Il n'a jamais su s'affirmer, je l'ai aidé et encouragé à le faire et maintenant je peux dire que j'ai bien réussi, il ne se laisse plus faire, j'en fais les frais et cette situation est beaucoup trop ironique mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Je me relève péniblement et ramasse les cheveux, je ne veux pas qu'elle les voit, ce truc c'était entre nous et uniquement entre nous et de toute façon ça fait beaucoup trop mal pour être expliqué. Je vais dans la cuisine, les jette dans la poubelle et descends le sac de toute façon plein dans le local devant l'immeuble. Il fait froid et je rentre rapidement, je me sens étrange, je regarde autour de moi et réalise que c'est comme si j'avais officialisé son départ, je le regrette un peu mais c'est trop tard, c'était trop tard de toute manière.

J'entends soudain un miaulement derrière moi, je me retourne et trouve Toothless, il me regarde bizarrement et pendant une seconde j'ai l'impression de voir Harold, ce chat est vraiment flippant des fois, il a l'air de tout savoir et à cet instant on dirait qu'il m'en veut.

« C'est pas de ma faute d'accord ? »

Il miaule encore et j'ai presque peur qu'il me saute dessus.

« Il va bien finir par revenir. T'as qu'à aller le chercher toi, si t'es si malin. »

Je lui ouvre la porte et il sort. Je crois qu'il a compris et même si je sais que cette situation est ridicule j'espère qu'il va me le ramener, parce que je sais qu'il va le retrouver, ces deux-là se retrouvent toujours.

Je referme la porte et réalise que je viens de mettre dehors le dernier signe de sa présence dans cet appartement, je me sens mal à nouveau et je commence à tourner en rond, j'ai à la fois envie de frapper tout ce qui me tombe sous la main et de simplement m'effondrer sur le canapé.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule mais soudain on toque à la porte et je me souviens. Je l'ai appelée. Ou elle m'a appelée peut-être. Je ne sais plus. A vrai dire à cet instant je ne sais pas grand-chose, seulement que je cours vers la porte, l'ouvre et me laisse tomber dans ses bras. Elle me serre contre elle en avançant doucement, je l'entends claquer la porte avec son pied, elle pose sa main froide sur ma joue et je lutte pour ravaler mes larmes, je ne veux pas pleurer devant elle, elle est tellement forte et j'aimerais tellement l'être.

« Laisse-toi aller… » me chuchote-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien, ne fais rien et ne pleure pas, elle se tient droite comme toujours et j'ai envie de me recroqueviller et de me grandir en même temps, je me sens toute petite tout à coup et je n'aime pas ça. Elle me serre contre elle et je ferme les yeux, je suis bien et rassurée pendant un instant mais Harold revient à la charge dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas à le faire partir.

« Tu ne leur as pas dit pour nous n'est-ce pas ? me demande Elsa après un silence.

\- Non. Comme on a dit. J'ai dit que j'aimais les filles, c'est tout.

\- Bien. Comment ils ont réagi ?

\- Bien pour Nora, mal pour Harold, je réponds le plus brièvement possible mais ma voix se serre quand même et ma réponse est fausse, je dis blanc et noir alors que tout est gris.

\- C'est normal, répond Elsa avec son éternel ton rassurant et posé. Il va s'en remettre. »

La voix de Nora résonne dans ma tête et la mienne me répète une fois de plus que non, il ne va pas s'en remettre.

« Je sais pas, je dis en me détachant d'elle. Il l'a vraiment mal pris.

\- C'est pas de ta faute, c'est mieux qu'il connaisse la vérité de toute façon. Arrête de te préoccuper de lui et pense un peu à toi. »

Je hoche doucement la tête, je voudrais continuer à parler, lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, mais mes mots refusent de sortir et bientôt même mes pensées se bloquent et se bousculent, je ne sais plus où j'en suis et je sais qu'elle le sent, elle passe sa main sur mon visage et je me sens petite, trop petite, elle arrive toujours à dévoiler la faiblesse que je sais pourtant si bien cacher.

Je respire profondément en me concentrant sur elle et uniquement sur elle, je me répète qu'elle a raison et qu'Harold va s'en remettre, mais c'est comme si mes pensées se dédoublaient et s'opposaient, des oui ça va aller et non il va très mal et tu devrais l'aider se font la guerre et pour les faire taire je ne trouve rien d'autre que de me pencher vers Elsa pour l'embrasser. Je m'oublie pendant un instant et je vais bien, je sens son léger sourire et ça me rassure, elle est là, elle est avec moi et c'est à cause d'elle que j'en suis là, qu'Harold en est là. Je ne sais pas à qui je dois en vouloir et c'est ça le pire je crois, je voudrais juste oublier mais il est dehors, il est détruit et il est seul. Je ne sais pas si je mérite d'être consolée, après tout j'ai causé tout ça mais j'ai pas contrôlé, je suis tombée par sa faute et elle m'a rattrapée, j'ai fait tomber Harold et personne n'était là pour le relever.

Je sais qu'il peut comprendre et je veux lui expliquer, je ne lui ai pas dit toute la vérité, j'ai tu le plus important. Mais Elsa ne veut pas que ça se sache et je la comprends, elle m'a dit on attend de voir et je te dirai quand je serai prête, et je veux pas la forcer alors j'attends, même si ça me brûle la langue. Les révélations dans le genre de celle que j'ai faite ont tellement plus de crédit quand on y apporte une preuve et elle est cette preuve, je suis tombée amoureuse et tout est parti de là. Mais elle ne veut pas que Nora le sache. Elle ne veut pas qu'Harold le sache. Et je respecte son choix. Harold mérite la vérité mais j'ai promis, et au final je suis même pas certaine qu'il irait mieux s'il savait. Peut-être pas.

Elsa passe une main sous mon tee-shirt, chassant enfin Harold de mes pensées qui se dissocient définitivement et je suis son mouvement, nous nous écroulons sur le canapé et je sais ce qu'elle veut me faire, elle veut me faire oublier. Et je ne dis rien. Je ne pense plus. Elle est là et je me raccroche à ça. Je ferme les yeux, je sens sa peau froide chercher la mienne et je me sens bien. Je me sens bien et pourtant.

Je l'ai perdu. Je l'ai perdu et ça je ne peux pas l'oublier.

* * *

**_Questions, commentaires, que vous ayez aimé ou non, dites-moi tout ça en review :)_**


End file.
